Lucifer
Lucifer (also known as "Luci" or The Reaper) is the main antagonist of KAZe and the entire series in total. He is the entity of death, meaning he targets those who fear dying or being killed. He is also one of the rare few of entities who require a vessel to exist and commit to their job. Personal Life Not much is known about Lucifer over the fact that he is the entity of death and frequently conspires with Death in order to commit murders. He is one of the rare types of entities referred to as a clinger; an entity that is attached mentally to a physical vessel and acts as a second voice in his or her head in order to go through with their plans. His longest vessel was Mai Takeo, whom he had been with since childbirth. Over the years of dealing with and getting to know her, Lucifer, or "Luci" as he went by, began to grow feelings for her that was simply more than a puppet and master relationship into a mutual friendship and, eventually, into an obsessive love for her. Because of his overprotectiveness, he began targeting people who wronged her, mainly the friends and loved ones of her main tormentor, Aubrey Miller. As a result of both of their own selfish actions, Mai committed suicide on May 1st, 2008 and for the next couple of years, Lucifer hopped between vessel to the next vessel until eventually setting his sights on one of his former and lesser vessels, Jane Kami. Upon intertwining with her mentally, he began to use her as a means to rid people who he thought had committed sinful or otherwise harmful acts. A few of his victims were Sue Getty (a secret drug user and smoker), Becky Travis (a hothead who becomes easily hostile when things don't go her way), Kendra Bronze (a stalker who sexually harasses Jane), and Luke Warm (a sleezy teen who cheats on and uses his girlfriend for his selfish desires). He also has a noticeable hatred geared towards Xavier Kesshō, mainly due to the fact that he could've helped Mai when she gave him a chance to only for him to turn her offer down because he didn't know what she was talking about. It's implied in KAZe 0: ORiGiNs that he had known a woman named María whom was "taken away from him by somebody" in the past, who seems to resemble Mai. Appearance Being an entity, Lucifer does not have a definate appearance and can change his form in many different ways, including the ability to turn into pure air. However, he does seem to enjoy posing as Mai or wearing the traditional grim reaper outfit of a hooded red cloak. However, despite what changes his appearance makes, his bright crimson eyes are almost always apparent. Relationships Mai Takeo (1993-) Type: Friends (formally), Enemies (one-sided) Mai has known Lucifer her whole life. He watched her grow up and offered her advice and comfort as a voice inside her head. Mai really didn't pay any mind to his occasional slip of the tongue of his hidden desires, and because of him, she became a frequent bullying victim. He unintentionally gave her premonitions of the pain his friends and he himself had planned , plus he also accidentally caused holes in her memory when he'd break out and makes himself known to the public. While Mai only saw him as a friend and an older brother she never had, Luci loved and became more and more protective of her as she got older. As she became more mature in her teen years, she caught into this and was confused by his blatant attraction to her. When she is taken to stay at the town's mental institution, he uses this as a chance to finally get revenge on Aubrey, Mai's main tormentor by attacking her friends and loved ones and rubbing it in her face. His actions is what led to Mai's eventual sanity slippage and her suicide, thus leading to the main events of the series taking place just a few years later. It is possible that the main reason Lucifer is after Jane is because she is the host of Mai's soul, which is anchored to purgatory until she can redeem herself for her selfish actions. Jane Kami (1993-) Type: Master/Puppet relationship; Enemies Jane is Lucifer's main vessel throughout the series. While it is unknown as to why he had chosen her as a host or why he takes such joy in tormenting her specifically, it could be possible that he is using her to fill a hole in his heart that Mai's death left. Jane didn't know about Lucifer until it was too late and all of her friends were killed, which is why she makes it her goal to get him out of her body. Xavier Kesshō (2011-) Type: Enemies Lucifer had disliked Xavier since the beginning, mainly due to jealousy and believing that he couldn't take care of Mai like he could. Over the years, his obvious anger geared towards the man grew as he began to investigate his murders in 2007. After Mai's death, Lucifer sought to get revenge on him due to not helping her in time and saving her. After merging with Jane, he uses her as a means to torment and mock Xavier for his failures, having clear knowledge of his guilt complex. Personality Lucifer is frequently blunt and brash around pretty much everyone, while still maintaining a calm facade. He is callous and cunning, however there are moments where he overlooks small details he believes to be beneath him. He is shown to have a small tolerance around other people, as he is easily annoyed and acts incredibly sarcastic around anyone other than Mai. Despite his usual sour attitude, he does have his rare moments of kindness. Powers His powers are connected mainly to the mental level more than the physical power. Telekinesis Lucifer often uses telekinesis when he wants to get a job down rather quickly. Both he and his vessel can use telekinesis, but only the latter when he or she allows him complete access to his or her body and mind. Teleportation This is his most used of his powers. He often uses it to strike fear into the hearts of his victims. Only Lucifer can use this power. Premonitions Being the entity of death, Lucifer often receives premonitions dealing with a future victim's death. Both he and his vessel recieve premonitions. Telepathy This is the least used of his powers. Lucifer mainly uses this power to ether get information or simply psyche his victims, like Xavier, out. Both he and his vessel can use telepathy.Category:KAZe Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Males